


In the Jaws of Love

by Starbud



Category: Jaws (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Because I sure do., Bestiality? Okay., I am so so sorry., M/M, Rated T for the shark smut., Shark smut?, is it wierd that I want to write the shark fic too now?, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbud/pseuds/Starbud
Summary: Martin Brody looked out across the wide, blue ocean, wondering about all the fish that were swimming inside, just out of his line of sight. One of them had to be the shark that had killed his parents so long ago and Chrissie Watkins a few days before. One of them had to be the shark that he… A large shadow appeared from under him, shaking the boat that he was sailing, distracting him from his thoughts. The largest shark he had ever seen breached from under the water. It eclipsed the sun and landed on the deck. “Martin,” it said, its voice low and gravely. “Martin, date me. We were meant to be and you know it.” Martin looks the shark in its big, black eyes. They contain the secrets of love. “Bruce, you know we can't do this. I'm supposed to hunt you. I can't fall in love with you.” Bruce flops towards Martin, and caresses his cheek with a fin. His skin is like sandpaper. “Martin, forget what you're supposed to do. What does your heart tell you?"





	In the Jaws of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get a feel for Carlos and Cecil, so... enjoy?

Carlos is looking at his phone, smirking. Occasionally he lets out a chuckle, earning him a few glances from Cecil, who is doing a crossword on the other side of the couch. Cecil scoots over to him and attempts a peek at his phone. Carlos pulls it into his chest, and Cecil snuggles up closer, a badly disguised move for a glance.

“So,” He leans into Carlos, craning his neck in order to get a look. “What's this you're reading?”

Carlos laughs. “Oh, nothing. Just, you know. Scientific journals. Sharks, actually.”

“Well that sounds… very interesting. You know how much I love science.”

“Really.” Carlos turns towards him. “I could read you some if you like.”

“Please do.” Cecil curls up in Carlos’s lap, and threads his fingers through Carlos’s perfect hair. Carlos clears his throat.

“ _In the Jaws of Love_. Chapter one: A Fish out of Water.”

Cecil flinches, pulling out a few strands. “Wait. No. _No_.”

“Did you want me to read to you or not? Sit still.” Carlos continues reading. He knows exactly what this is, and is relishing the emotions on his boyfriend’s face.

“ _“Martin Brody looked out across the wide, blue ocean, wondering about all the fish that were swimming inside, just out of his line of sight. One of them had to be the shark that had killed his parents so long ago and Chrissie Watkins a few days before. One of them had to be the shark that he… A large shadow appeared from under him, shaking the boat that he was sailing, distracting him from his thoughts. The largest shark he had ever seen breached from under the water. It eclipsed the sun and landed on the deck. “Martin,” it said, its voice low and gravely. “Martin, date me. We were meant to be and you know it.” Martin looks the shark in its big, black eyes. They contain the secrets of love. “Bruce, you know we can't do this. I'm supposed to hunt you. I can't fall in love with you.” Bruce flops towards Martin, and caresses his cheek with a fin. His skin is like sandpaper. “Martin, forget what you're supposed to do. What does your heart tell you?” “My heart says-_ ”

“You can stop now,” Cecil says. His hands have stopped the tiny braids he was making through Carlos’s hair. They have gone ghost white. This is because all the blood that was ever anywhere in his body has moved to his face.

“You don't have to read any more. Please don't read that.”

“What's wrong?” Carlos asks. “It's a lovely piece documenting the mating behaviors of sharks. I would have thought that you'd love it, especially considering how much you liked _Jaws._ ”

“You know exactly what that is.” Cecil has fallen off the couch and is now laying facedown on the floor. “Please don't read it. Read anything but that. Please.”

Carlos sighs. He gets off the couch and lays next to Cecil, brushing hair away from the face of his distressed boyfriend.  

“Hey. Come here. We don't have to read that.” He leans in, whispering in his ear. “We could do something else if you like.”

Cecil pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. “Let's do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaa why do i want to write shark fic now bad bad bad. Anyway, hope you like... whatever this is. Constructive criticism is apprecieated.


End file.
